


Invasion Drill

by BMFOribird



Category: SD Gundam, SD Gundam Force
Genre: Based on a real life experience, Elementary School, Friendship, Gen, Kinda, One Shot, literally from this morning, there weren't any gundams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMFOribird/pseuds/BMFOribird
Summary: It's Show-and-Tell for Shute's class again, and he's brought something very special to school!





	Invasion Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things I could have done today, I spent the day writing this instead. But anyways I hope guys enjoy this little something inspired by when I was waiting at the bus stop today.

"So everyone, makes sure to have your parents fill out those permission slips for the Neotopia Towers field trip on Monday," Keiko spoke to her class, watching the children put away the form she'd just passed out. Some slid them into folders before putting them away, others folded the papers and shoved them into pockets, several stuffed theirs' inside their bags crumpling them, and her own son carefully slipped his in behind his roller skates; he'd have his father sign it when he got home later today. Keiko clasped her hands as the last few bags were zipped, a smile pulling at her lips, "And now it's time for Show-and-Tell!"

  
Cheers erupted from the students and a good number of them already began reaching for the belonging they wanted to show off. Why even Sayla set her cake basket on her desk, undoubtedly eager to share her latest creation with her friends.

  
"Alright, alright," Keiko tried to calm the children down and looked over to her son, "It's Shute's turn to go first this time, and he's brought some very special guests for you all today."

  
Before his mom had even finished, Shute was already standing from his chair, a wide grin his face. He waved over towards the back wall. The gundams shifted from their positons they'd taken during the long wait for homeroom, and followed the boy up to the front of the class. Whispers rose from the children as they watched the infamous stars walk by, clearly excited for what was in store.

  
Once Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru had taken up their spots standing beside Shute he cleared his throat, "I usually bring one of my new inventions for Show-and-Tell, but today I wanted to introduce to you guys my best friends... **The Gundam Force!** "

  
At the end of their classmate's opening the room burst with various cheers and shouts, a few fists even pumped into the air.

  
"Quiet down now, Shute is still talking, " Keiko chided her students, somehow managing to to contain their excitement.

  
"Thanks mom," Shute paused to smile at her before turning back to the class, "Okay. First up this is Captain Gundam, my best friend!"

  
"Hello everyone," Captain waved to the human children, his eye screens chaning to a happy emote.

  
Shute nodded and continued on, "And this is Zero, he's a knight gundam from um... Uh.. Overseas! Yeah!"

  
Suddenly a light blue-ish, purple rose appeared on the desk of each girl; even Mrs. Keiko had one!

  
"Oh my!" came a lilted voice, no doubt it belonged to "princess" Sayla.

  
"It is an honor to meet all of you," Zero bowed, flourishing his cape as he did so.

  
From up at the front Bakunetsumaru grumbled, "Quit showing off!"

  
"I'll show you who's showing off!" Zero the blue gundam snorted snorted back, raising a hand.

  
"No fighting during class!" the stern voice of Shute's mother interrupted them. Both gundams looked rather cowed, and they bowed their heads both mumbling out an ashamed "yes ma'am". Keiko huffed and put her hands on her hips, her glare shifted to a smile as she turned back to her son, "Carry on sweetie."

  
"Eheheh, thanks mom..." Shute rubbed at the back of his neck, "Um anyways, last but not least is our very own star of The Blazing Samurai, Bakunetsumaru!" A few whoops and hollers followed the musha's name and Baku turned a smug look to Zero, the Winged Knight returning with heated glare. There'd be trouble after school for sure...  
Trying his best to ignore the brewing storm on either side of him Shute continued on, " I also talked with the Mayor and our uh... Producer. And they gave me special permission to tell you guys a little about the plot, but it's a secret so don't go spreading it around, okay?" There were various nods, most of the class already leaning forwards in their seats to hear him better. Shute didn't even take a moment to stop, "I'll start at the beginning, you see there's these invader robots that come to attac-."

  
A sudden barrage of rapid-fire beeps cut the boy off, the sound incredibly loud and grating, everyone could just barely hear the same noise echoing out in the hallway. But even more shocking than the alarm, was the reaction from the trio of gundams.

  
Captain pushed Shute behind him, an arm stretching out to keep the boy back should anything dangerous pop up. Both Bakunetsumaru and Zero flanked their human ally, turning to face the windows and door with swords drawn.

  
"Shute, stay behind me."

  
"This must be the work of those Dark Axis! Where are those cowards!"

"Yes I agree, this is quite suspicous."

An uproarous buzz of energy flooded the classroom, the students chattering away to each other. Nobody even seemed to mind the beeping anymore.

"Whoa, are they filming!"

"Aw, if I knew this was gonna happen I would have worn my cute shirt!"

"Are we gonna be in the movie?"

"This is so cool!"

"Uh, well actually guys," Shute tried to peer out from around Captain so he could explain to his classmates, "Uh, well, y'see, this scene is actually gonna be in the um... TV Show! Yeah, we're doing a TV series!"

"Aw man, movies that get turned into TV shows are always boring!"

"Oh my, how exciting! Father's going to be so proud when he sees I'm on TV!

"Huh, I wonder when the show's gonna air."

"Is it okay for them to start making a show? Aren't they still filming The Blazing Samurai?"

"I hope it's gonna have a lot of action like the scenes from the movie!"

"Yeah! I really hope they make it super funny!"

"Do you think they'll add a girl main character?"

"TV's all about drama lately."

"Ew! I hope the Gundam Force's show doesn't end up like that!"

The mobile defenders watched the children in bewilderment; even Shute didn't seem to be wary as he chatted with his friends, leading them on about some fabricated television show.

Captain hummed thoughtfully as he accessed his database to research the matter. "Oh I see," Captain's outburst immediately caught the attention of his blue and red compatriots.

"What? What is it?" Baku demanded.

Captain's head turned a perfect 180 degrees so he could properly speak to his friends, "This isn't the work of the Dark Axis. It's just a normal fire drill."

"A wha-?!" Baku and Zero started at the same time, but a couple claps from off to the side caught their attention instead.

All eyes were on Mrs. Keiko as she spoke, "Alright class that's enough. I know it's just a drill, but we still have to go outside. I want you all to walk single file alphabetically to the track field."

A collective groan of disappointment and sadness could be heard out in the hallway just under the beeping from the fire alarm.


End file.
